


The Last Witch Hunter

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Banner created for my proposed fic, The Last Witch Hunter, which is loosely based on the 2015 film.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	The Last Witch Hunter

Loosely based on the 2015 movie [The Last Witch Hunter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Witch_Hunter) starring Vin Diesel and Rose Leslie.

* * *

The modern world holds many secrets, but the most astounding secret of all is that witches still live amongst us: vicious, supernatural creatures intent on unleashing the Black Death upon the world. Armies of witch hunters battled the unnatural enemy across the globe for centuries, including Hale, a valiant warrior who managed to slay the all-powerful Queen Witch, decimating her followers in the process. In the moments right before her death, the Queen curses Hale with her own immortality, forever separating him from everything he knows and loves in the afterlife. Today, Hale is the only one of his kind remaining, and has spent centuries hunting down rogue witches, all the while yearning for the freedom to do what every other man can do – to die. However, unbeknownst to Hale, the Queen Witch is resurrected and seeks revenge on her killer, causing an epic battle that will determine the survival of the human race.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/t6kNvK6)

* * *


End file.
